Chapter 58 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Exploding Keg
Short Summary Long Summary In the Precipice World, Kagura is sparring with Mifune, with Akon and Rayleigh looking on as Isshin maintains his Reishi. Kagura has markedly improved; while she isn’t Mifune’s equal she is able to keep up with the samurai with the aid of her Haki. Rayleigh then calls the match to a halt, with Mifune and Kagura panting in exhaustion. Rayleigh then congratulates Kagura on her improvement, earning the Wizard’s thanks. With several years’ worth of training, he deems her ready to return, surprising Mifune. The Samurai calls that out of the question, since she can’t beat him in a fight, despite her skill with Haki. Rayleigh points out that Mifune is Kage-level. Mifune states that Kagura still hasn’t done enough with her swordsmanship. Rayleigh calls that wrong, since the greater the skill in Haki, the greater overall skill is, since it all goes back to will. When Mifune keeps insisting she isn’t ready, Kagura feels he goes too far and disagrees, saying she’s ready. Mifune shouts that she isn’t, mistaking her for Izumi. Rayleigh sighs as understanding comes to him. Mifune reveals that Izumi was his daughter, shocking Kagura. Intelligence detects an alarm going off, confusing them. A Squad 12 Soul Reaper informs Hibiki that the readings indicate a breach in a cell, but calls it a false alarm. Beckman asks why he’s certain of that, with the Soul Reaper asking how anyone could get past Defense and the Garō Knights, calling it impossible. Mavis shakes her head, saying they live in a universe of infinite possibilities, causing him to apologize. Mavis then orders Hibiki to tell Kama about the breach and get him to investigate the coordinates of the alarm, making sure the Garō Knight isn’t running blind. She then orders Warren to contact Jura and bring him up to speed. Fanning himself, Kisuke calls it cute to see a little girl take charge, earning a blush from Mavis and a sigh from Shikaku. Beckman gets the men to focus, reminding them that enemies good enough to get past Defense are inside the Abyss Palace. First, Mavis decides to isolate the Royal Family from the coming fights. Then Shikaku decides to also inform the Alliance Leaders so they’re not caught off guard. After Kisuke questions the Coalition targeting the leaders, Shikaku reminds him that the strongest warriors can fall to the best assassins, thinking about when Kinkaku and Ginkaku took on the 2nd Hokage, or when Sasuke invaded the Kage Summit, plus he doesn’t want the leaders angry at him for keeping them in the dark. Mavis then calls in Nemu Kurotsuchi, and orders her to inform the Alliance Leaders and then escort and guard the Royal Family to the safe-room. Once Nemu flash-steps away, Intelligence gets in a frenzy trying to locate the intruders. Beckman thinks that the only way to find them is to draw them out. Kama receives his telepathic orders, and asks Hibiki to relay them to Kamika and Neppa. Once the connection is cut, Kama laments the alarm going off on his watch, calling himself careless. He then contacts the other Garō Knights, and informs them of the Prison Break, and the incoming coordinates to Kamika and Neppa. Neppa confirms it and says they’re ready to move. Kama orders them to investigate and to immediately engage any enemy they find. Kamika asks if the intruders are wanted dead or alive. Kama says it doesn’t matter, and that they’re free to use any force necessary, since they already have enough prisoners. Kama then orders Uosuke to remain on standby, calling him a last resort due to the destructive potential of his magic. Kama decides to go to the Confiscated Room, suspicious that it’s no longer safe, tendering the possibility of having to retrieve what was stolen. He then orders Cosmos to search the area for other intruders, but he gets no reply. Cursing after trying again, Kama tells Uosuke to search for Cosmos and make sure she’s okay, and he immediately complies. Kama then gives the order to move out. Yukio gasps when the alarm blares, wondering why it is. After Kuro asks if the brat screwed up, Yukio asks Shien what happened, but all she knows is that it wasn’t them. Growling, Yukio asks what they missed, maybe a tripwire, yelling in confusion. Fuguki gasps in pain, knowing that he was fatally struck by Mangetsu’s Samehada, but in utter disbelief. After Fuguki wheezes out an impotent “Why?” Mangetsu smiles at Fuguki making too many assumptions. Like when he assumed no one would find out about him selling village secrets or attack him in a meeting for it. Mangetsu states that he thought Fuguki would learn. He assumed Mangetsu came to help him, but considering the sword in him, he should know the truth by now, earning a curse from Fuguki. Mangetsu says he’s just following orders, and Konton sent assassins to get rid of all the Coalition POWs so they wouldn’t spill their secrets. Mangetsu calls Fuguki a hypocritical idiot who would do just that to save himself, remembering how he used to teach Kisame that “information was more important than life itself”. Mangetsu gets back on topic and reveals he jumped at the chance to join the mission to get Samehada, making three swords at his disposal. Fuguki realizes that Mangetsu is talking about Jinin and his sword. Grinning, Mangetsu states that Jinin shouldn’t have died at Worth Woodsea if he wanted to keep his sword, and he now just has to wait for Zabuza, Ameyuri, Kushimaru, and Jinpachi to fail so he can take their swords. Fuguki screams and curses at Mangetsu and his clan. Mangetsu replies that he doesn’t care about a dead man’s words or his own clan. All that matters is that he’s the strongest swordsman alive, and he’s sure it will happen once he has all seven swords. Pulling out Samehada, Mangetsu states that Fuguki should be happy that the sword isn’t going to waste, reminding him that he can wield all seven swords. Fuguki defiantly says that Mangetsu was never able to master the swords. Growling, Mangetsu gives a few seconds to rephrase that, adding that he was only taken down by a disease. Fuguki chuckles that no one can master all seven, calling it impossible to master seven very different swords in combat at once. The enemy won’t give the time needed to switch swords, and besides each blade was meant to used single-handedly. Fuguki spits out that Mangetsu’s dream is just a dream, and his arrogance will be the end of him. Infuriated, Mangetsu decapitates Fuguki with Hiramekarei; angrily saying Fuguki’s big mouth got him killed. He rants that he’s not like Fuguki, for he is the strongest of the Seven, telling him to stay in the Styx this time. Mangetsu finally notices the alarm, and wonders when it started. Neppa answers that it was probably when the “dumb-ass” cut the lock off. Kamika tells Neppa not be rude, even though Mangetsu’s arrogance cost him his stealth, making the Ninja frown in annoyance. Kamika sees Fuguki’s body, calling it unexpected. Mangetsu grins and reveals his orders were to kill the prisoners, adding that that also applies to anyone who gets in his way. Mangetsu then puts away Hiramekarei and readies Samehada, asking if the two executioners want to tangle with the strongest Ninja Swordsman, and that Samehada is hungry. Kamika frowns, but Neppa eagerly sends a Multi-Angle Acid to melt his opponent. Mangetsu sarcastically quivers in fear, but simply waves Samehada in front of him to absorb every single ball. Neppa and Kamika react with shock; with the latter realizing the sword can absorb any energy-based attack. She also notes that Samehada is alive, and she can sense its distinct Chakra devouring Neppa’s energy. Neppa admits to this freaking him out. Mangetsu mocks the two for their fear, adding that he figured the two would be a good field test for reacquainting himself with Samehada. He muses that since they are executioners instead of frontline warriors, they must have gotten rusty, and then he asks when the last time was they faced someone who they couldn’t kill in one blow. Neppa growls angrily at the insinuation, but before he can throw his acid balls, Kamika holds him back. Knowing Mangetsu is goading them, and that direct attacks won’t work, she decides to changes tactics and try binding Mangetsu. Before she can do so, Mangetsu unleashes a Water Style: Raging River that throws Neppa and Kamika out of Fuguki’s cell. Kamika asks if her comrade is all right. Neppa affirms it and hopes to melt Mangetsu’s face for that attack. Kamika vows to force divine retribution, saying the Ninja’s blood will be a fine tribute for the gods on their side. Laughing, Mangetsu flexes his sword arm, saying that while he has a job to do, but since the two won’t let him, he’ll just have to feed Samehada. Kama reaches the Confiscated Room to see it torn apart and the guards slaughtered, slashed to death before they could make a noise. He notes that only an assassin could so precisely hit vital areas that would silence the victims. Kama wonders how they managed that, since all soldiers were ordered to report a problem the minute they spot any danger and engage the enemy. Kama then senses someone from behind, and draws his scythes just in time to block Kuro’s claws. Kama frowns and calls the sinner incapable of redemption. Kuro retorts that he was never interested in that, only in what he was entitled to. Once the two separate, Kuro yells that someone else raided the room. Yukio comes out with a surprised look, and asks how that’s possible, since he and Kuro are the only ones who broke out. As Kama raises an eyebrow, Kuro asks if it’s possible that someone is acting alone. Yukio asks why, since everyone’s best bets would be to work together. Regardless, they’re here for his game console, and he’ll be very upset if it isn’t there. He asks if Kuro can hold off Kama long enough for him to get it. Kuro retorts not to be ordered around, saying he’s only doing this so Kama doesn’t get in the way. Kama realizes that Yukio wants access to his Fullbring and tries to intercept him. Kuro blocks and is too quick for Kama to get past him. Using Light Bringer, Yukio enters the Confiscation Room and starts looking. He closes his eyes and uses his Fullbringer connection to sense and find it. He cheerfully picks up Invaders Must Die and wipes the screen with a lens wiper. Yukio instantly charges it with Spirit Energy and decides to get things started. He walks back and sees Kuro and Kama evenly matched, sighing in annoyance about having to finish everything himself. Yukio yells for Kuro to get back, and after he does so, uses Invaders Must Die on Kama. Kama finds himself in an empty pocket dimension with just a platform and a screen with Yukio’s face, mockingly asking how he feels. Kama retorts he’s rather iffy, but releasing him would improve all their wellbeings. Yukio bristles at the threat, but says the tables have turned with him as the warden and Kama as the prisoner, calling irony a bitch. Kama admits that he intends to find a way out and personally execute Yukio when he does, if the other Knights don’t do it first. Yukio dismissively waves that off, adding that he’s already removed one. Kama then asks what Yukio did to Cosmos. The Fullbring reveals that Seilah used Macro on her, probably making her liberate every other prisoner. Kama growls that the little sinner won’t get away with this, promising him his time will come. Yukio waves that off, telling him to enjoy the company while turning off the screen. Kama growls and then notices several monsters behind him. He declares that he is the Captain of the Garō Knights and he will not be beaten by the likes of these monsters. Out of the Chatroom, Kuro asks what the next phase is, hoping it’s better than the last. Yukio frowns and says there’s strength in numbers, deciding to gather up the others. He also put the weapons in a Chatroom, but pauses at there only being two Zanpakutō, wondering what he’s missing. Kuro asks about the Indoctrinated soldiers, calling them a possible hindrance to them and Konton’s plans. Yukio decides to cross that bridge when it comes, and opts to focus on getting out, earning a nod from Kuro. Seilah reaches the next cell and orders Cosmos to open it. The Demon, with a sarcastic and cheerful voice, asks Luppi how he’s feeling. Enchained, the Arrancar cheerfully says he’s much better, asking if Konton realized how important he was. Seilah says he catches on quick, adding that she expected nothing less from a fellow evil spirit, calling Arrancars a Demon’s cousin. Seilah then uses Cosmos to free Luppi, who then stretches and sighs happily, thanking her. He then rants about someone like him not having to rot in a jail cell, calling himself a mess. Frowning at the narcissism, Seilah says they need to get moving before attention is drawn, and they’re on a tight schedule with the alarms going off. Luppi nods and asks how Seilah got there, as he didn’t see her imprisoned and can’t imagine anyone making it that far. Seilah explains that Yukio accidently reversed summoned her when trying to get Zeref, but calls him a resourceful ally to cooperate with, surprising Luppi, who calls Yukio an annoying brat. She explains that Konton ordered Yukio to start the prison break and she decided to help for her own entertainment. Luppi then asks about helping him, since his Zanpakutō was confiscated. Seilah states Yukio and Kuro are already taking care of that. Luppi becomes incensed that they let Kuro out, with Seilah stating that they need everyone to get out. Luppi still complains about it having to be everyone. Ikaruga listens in on them, shocked and wondering if Konton ordered a prison break. She says that isn’t right, and asks why Konton would order the assassinations if he would just go and get a prison break going. She decides to investigate further and find out the truth before things get out of hand. Though the alarms might mean that it’s too late. Knowing that this is the worst thing that can happen to an assassin on assignment, she decides to make sure things don’t get out of hand or no one will get out, regardless of Konton’s orders. She thinks that Gremmy, Mangetsu, and Absalom need to be on guard and that this might be the death of them all. An invisible Absalom grumbles in annoyance and impatience since he hasn’t found a single prisoner yet, wondering if he got lost. He wishes his ‘future bride’ would’ve given him more specific instructions, claiming wives always get mad at husbands for not asking directions, ranting that he wouldn’t be in this situation with good directions, despite Ikaruga in no way being able to provide that. Since the alarm went off, Absalom wonders who screwed up, ruling out himself for being invisible, despite voicing his rant. He swears that he would’ve abandoned the mission as soon as the alarm sounded if he wasn’t promised his own personal harem. He then comes to a cell door, with the Indoctrinated within. Given the comfortable looking accommodations, Absalom realizes that there’s no way a normal prisoner would get that treatment. Jogging his memory, he recognizes Dan Katō and Byro. Once he sees Erza Knightwalker, Absalom immediately goes into pervert mode, with his nosebleed and exclamation of “She is so freaking hot”, alerting them to his presence. Dan sweat-drops while Byro blinks in confusion. Knightwalker reacts with sheer terror, since her prudish nature means she is terrified of anyone making an advance on her. Absalom freezes in horror as he realizes his mistake. Knightwalker tries to threaten the invisible man into revealing himself, but Byro undermines that by stating they can’t do anything, earning her glare. Absalom thinks that he’s peeped without fail ever since eating the Clear-Clear Fruit, and he was always able to keep his thoughts to himself before due to necessity. He admits that he made a rookie mistake because he was struck by Knightwalker’s beauty. Coming to a realization, Absalom reappears and yells that Knightwalker will be his bride. Naturally, Knightwalker vigorously protests, while blushing in embarrassment. Dan asks if they know this guy, with Byro stating that while they don’t, Absalom might know them, since he can turn invisible. With heart-eyes and panting like a dog, Absalom declares that the wedding is non-negotiable, calling Knightwalker a gem among all women, and that she will be one of his many brides, doing a victory dance all the while. Dan asks if he really went from one to many brides in a few seconds, and Byro confirms, commenting that it’s a strange universe. Dan remembers the harems rising to prominence at the end of the Warring States Period to preserve clans, but Mrs. First Hokage, Mito Uzumaki, ended the practice for morality’s sake, confusing Byro. Dan explains that to balance the high death rates in the Shinobi world, the 1st wanted a sense of morality, which harems weren’t exactly in line with. Knightwalker gets them back on the topic of the pervert wanting to take her away, with Dan sheepishly apologizing. Finishing his dance, Absalom says that while Knightwalker is going, the other two aren’t. Byro teases that he wanted to attend his comrade’s wedding, with Knightwalker growling at that. Absalom says they’re not invited, but they can attend their own funerals. Absalom decides to do away with subtlety and kicks the door down. Cracking his knuckles, Absalom tells the two men he’ll snap their necks and take Knightwalker away for marriage. Knightwalker protests again, but Absalom insists that it’s already decided. Ibiki Morino makes his presence known and says it was also decided that Absalom is the worst at infiltration. The Pirate is then wrapped in spiked chains, and painfully asks who’s there. Ibiki tightens his grip, saying he wasn’t expecting to run into a new guest when he came to check on the Indoctrinated. He decides that victim is a more appropriate word. Since Absalom’s a willing Coalition member, Ibiki says his birthday came early. Absalom gives his own grin and says never to get between a man and a bride. Absalom expands his muscles to shatter the chains, then asking if there are any toys that can hold him. Ibiki scoffs that as the Hidden Leaf’s top interrogator, there’s nothing that isn’t at his disposal. He claims that once he gets in Absalom’s head, he’s won. Absalom declares that nothing will stand in the way of his harem, calling himself the Harem King. Jura gives the orders to surround the Abyss Palace, telling the soldiers to hustle. He also makes sure they evacuate the civilians, sending them to the outer part of the city, and prepare to go underground. Jura thinks about it paying to be prepared, and while he has no clue what’s going on in the palace, he hopes to stop it before Crocus breaks out in chaos, knowing what that would do to the Alliance. Yuka runs up, with Toby in tow, asking why the alarms went off. Jura states that there’s a breach in the Abyss Palace and the Royal Family is moving to safety while Defense surrounds the castle and gets civilians out. Toby shouts in disbelief, wondering how they got past, with Yuka muttering about how the dog-man’s nose and ears should have caught them. Jura then hears something coming and yells for everyone to dodge. The Reishi ball slams into the ground and the resulting shockwave knocks over the other soldiers. Jura reacts with anger as Gerhalv makes his presence known, saying he has orders to make sure the rest of the Alliance don’t interfere with his master. He creates another Reishi ball and yells for their death, tossing it into the crowd of soldiers. Moving at speeds beyond comprehension, the ball tears through the soldiers, leaving a row of dead behind. Gerhalv creates another ball and fiddles with it, saying he can’t look bad in front of his superiors, asking if the “baldie” understands. Jura narrows his eyes at the insult to his shiny cranium, telling his enemy that he fights him at his own peril, for he is Iron Rock Jura, and he will not allow the rampage. Gerhalv yells that that’s what he likes to hear and tosses the ball. Jura quickly forms and Iron Rock Wall: Continuous Formation. Gerhalv grins that it’s not enough as the ball tears through the pillars with ease. Yuka frowns, thinking that there’s no way the ball can beat all Jura’s pillars. Once the last wall begins to crack, Jura yells for everyone to get down. They do so, just in time to see the ball rip through the wall and avoid it. While Yuka and Toby look on in disbelief, Gerhalv cackles that Wizard Saints aren’t all they’re cracked up to be. Gerhalv jumps above Toby and Yuka, and declares that it’s time to cull the herd. When Gerhalv throws the ball, Yuka makes a wave to protect himself, stopping the ball. Gerhalv frowns as Yuka states that the Quincy’s throwing abilities aren’t what they’re cracked up to be. Yuka says he’s got this as Gerhalv lands, and then asking why Yuka thinks his power is just throwing really hard. Saying not to underestimate him, Gerhalv uses Hirenkyaku to get behind Yuka and Toby and picks up a large rock, promising a demonstration. After Toby and Jura wonder what he’s up to, Gerhalv says he’s going to show the full extent of his powers, starting with the ants before him. Yuka grins, confident his Wave Magic can take it, earning a dark grin from Gerhalv. The Quincy tosses the chunk while Yuka forms a Wave. Jura yells for Yuka to get away from the rock. Unfortunately, the rock breaks through the Wave and tears into Yuka’s chest, making him collapse on his back. Gerhalv sarcastically calls the saying about great offenses being strong defenses a load of crap. Toby yells in concern for Yuka. Gerhalv fully introduces himself, explaining that his letter is V, the Velocity, which can increase and decrease the velocity of anything he touches. Since Mass X Velocity = Momentum, he can make any collision devastating thanks to the force required to stop it. Anything in his hands can be an incredibly destructive weapon. Creating another ball, Gerhalv tosses it into a row of buildings, collapsing them all with ease. He laughs that with this glorious power, no defense can best him. Jura, growling in anger, orders the soldiers to get Yuka to a medic immediately. Once a Soul Reaper takes Yuka away, Jura orders the others to overwhelm Gerhalv with speed, and they can’t block the projectiles, only dodge them while they wait for the opportunity to strike. Gerhalv then mockingly asks if Jura really thinks trying to beat him with speed will get better results. Toby yells that they can try, and declares that this is for Yuka, and Jura gives the order to attack. Soldiers are collapsing, their ears in pain, thanks to Gavreaux. Said Quincy frowns in disappointment, calling them freaking weak. Casually strolling past the agonized soldiers, Gavreaux tells them to quit whining, since they chose to fight in the war and get in the way of Gremmy and the Coalition. Jewelry Bonney walks up, saying she thought she heard something irritating. Eating her pizza, Bonney says she was just trying to enjoy her food when her ears started to hurt, asking the “fat-ass” what that’s about. Gavreaux grins and calls it his lucky day since a sexy broad noticed and came to him. Bonney frowns, saying she doesn’t like it when her meals are interrupted, and he got her to notice him in a bad way. Gavreaux licks his lips, saying he likes the feisty ones. Glaring, Bonney asks if Gavreaux will feel the same way after she sends him to a time where he had no interest in girls, hoping to turn him into a child. After he doesn’t, Gavreaux asks if that was supposed to do something, saying “hit me baby, one more time”. In disbelief, Bonney says that her powers are supposed to work on all humans. Gavreaux explains that he’s not a conventional living being. He then quickly uses Hirenkyaku to get in front of her, calling himself a figment of one’s imagination. He slams his hand on her chest, making her scream as the impact is amplified throughout her body. As Bonney collapses, Gavreaux laughs that he could’ve done that without touching her, but he wanted to cop a feel, perversely saying that they were nice. Bonney calls him a pig, but a new voice notes that this comes from someone who eats more than him. Bonney rolls her eyes at the Mad Monk showing up. Urouge smiles and says he can’t leave a fellow Supernova to die, especially against this kind of opponent. Gavreaux frowns, deciding to make the Mad Monk pay for dismissing him. Urouge then asks what his trick is, and Gavreaux explains that he is V, the Vibration, and can manipulate sound waves. Bonney realizes that he manipulated the vibrations from the palm strike and increased the blowback, making the attack deadly to the mostly-water human body. Urouge grins, calling it an interesting power, adding that his own isn’t conventional. Since his pride is on the line, Urouge doesn’t think he’ll let Gavreaux walk out, telling him to prepare to lose. Izumo and Kotetsu, the Hidden Leaf’s eternal guards, are standing their ground, defending civilians, as Gideon approaches them. He asks if this is where the civilians are, with Kotetsu angrily asking why he wants to know. Gideon explains that he and his comrades were ordered to keep everyone busy while their boss completed their mission in the Abyss Palace. He guesses that Gerhalv and Gavreaux are fighting directly, since their powers are suited to fight groups. Gideon admits that his ability is more support-based, so he asked what he could do to help them. He decided to hunt civilians to draw the army out away from the others and use their morals against them. Izumo yells that they won’t let him near the people, adding that “YOU Shall Not PASS!!”. Gideon then asks if anyone said he would give them a choice. A little boy throws a rock at the Quincy and yells for him to leave their home alone, asking what they did to deserve this. The crowd gasps when the rock hits its mark, leaving a mark on Gideon’s face. The mother scoops him up, while Kotetsu notes the kid’s strong arm and aim, but Izumo says it isn’t the time for small talk. Gideon sighs, repressing his anger, and says “I’m-a kill that kid”. Kotetsu and Izumo draw their weapons, yelling that it won’t be on their watch. Gideon summons his Spirit Weapon Shotgun, repeating his threat. He fires at the kid and mother, but the Leaf Chūnin are able to block it with their weapons. Gideon frowns and charges with Hirenkyaku, keeping up the volley. Kotetsu and Izumo keep blocking while telling everyone to run. Gideon yells for everyone to get out of his way, slamming his gun against Izumo’s blade. With a grin, Izumo flips the blade and uses his curve to disarm Gideon, and the shotgun dissipates. Kotetsu tries to follow up with a stab from his kunai, but Gideon weaves through and grabs him. Kotetsu gasps in anticipation, but Gideon lets go. Izumo tries, but the blade is stopped by Gideon’s Blut Vene, who calls it the ultimate defense. Gideon grabs Izumo and quickly lets go, confusing the Leaf Ninjas. Grinning, Gideon says they are marked with his hatred, and he disappears with Hirenkyaku. Gideon surprises them all by reappearing in front of the boy, and he taps him and the mother, saying the same applies to them. He summons his shotgun, but Izumo uses a Water Style: Syrup Trap to stop the Quincy, knocking the gun out of his hands, and making it dissipate again. Gideon then narrowly avoids Kotetsu’s mace by using Hirenkyaku to get away. Gideon reappears between the two as Kotetsu compliments his partner’s quick thinking with the Syrup Trap, improving it with more Chakra. Gideon rolls his eyes at that, asking if they’re done with futile pats on the back and delaying him from the kid and mother. Gideon states that if the two wanted to die so badly, they just had to ask, since he marked them with his hate and guaranteed their fate. Kotetsu remarks about the “marked by hate”, asking why their enemies are so talkative (coughcoughHidancough). Izumo tells him to focus so they can take him down before he gets back to the civilians. Gideon smiles, remarking that since he’s such a nice guy, he’ll play with them, maybe giving them a quick, painless death if they entertain him. The duo yell not to be underestimated as they charge. Izumo quickly uses a Water Clone Jutsu. Gideon tries to use his shotgun, but the trio are able to easily dodge. With the Ninjas swinging on the offense, Gideon is forced to try and kick them away. He hits the two Izumos and dodges Kotetsu’s downward swing. He yells that he has him now, with the shotgun aiming true at Kotetsu. With a single sign, Kotetsu uses Substitution to make Izumo take the attack instead of him. Gideon briefly thinks Kotetsu actually did it, but remembers the Water Clone as he sees it dissolve from his attack. Gideon barely manages to leap away from Izumo’s attack, but it still makes him bleed from the side. He growls about getting careless, but then sees his surroundings spin around him, surprising the Quincy. Kotetsu reveals that it’s the Genjutsu: Spinning World, and he did it right after the Substitution. As a disoriented Gideon groans, Kotetsu explains that sight is key for many of the brain’s functions, and the technique takes that away to disorient a target. Gideon admits that it is disorienting, but he doesn’t need his eyes or mind to catch them, since they were marked with his hate. Gideon whips his shotgun out and fires, hitting Izumo’s forearm clean off while also nailing the stomach. If the arm hadn’t of been there it would have shot straight through. Seeing his partner, Kotetsu releases the Genjutsu and grabs Izumo to get him away. Gideon aims his shotgun and explains that his V, the Vendetta, allows him to mark people with hatred and track them down no matter what, saying that they’re out of luck. Elsewhere, soldiers are dropping dead with their throats slashed, with none of the others able to explain it, with several points in their memory seeming blank. One asks what’s happening and why they’re all dropping dead, clearly panicked. An officer tells them to stand their ground, since the enemy is somewhere there. Another soldier’s throat is slashed, making another frantically ask who did that, while the officer tells the medic to attend to the wounded. Several soldiers feverishly attack the surrounding area, not realizing the invisible murderous force already made it past and is erasing its existence from their minds. Confused, the soldiers wonder why they were attacking all of a sudden, and the medic asks the injured man what happened. The officer snarls that they were had. Gwenhael calls them a bunch of idiots, wondering how many times he’ll have to pick them off one by one before they realize they can’t win, but admitting that they are persistent. He guesses that they’ll never figure it out, since he keeps erasing himself from their memories. He calls himself the Vanishing Point and states that the fools will be dead without knowing who or how. Gremmy senses his creations’ Spiritual Pressure. Smiling, he calls it good that they’re fighting and having fun with their prey, telling them not to disappoint. Neppa is beaten and lying on the ground, cut open by Samehada. Kamika is panting as blood drips from her body. Yawning, Mangetsu asks if they’re done, since they haven’t been able to touch him. Glaring, Kamika declares herself as an emissary of the gods who will not allow Mangetsu’s sacrilege. She sends a Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance to wrap around Mangetsu. Kamika then quickly follows up with a Paper Blizzard: Yellow Dance, saying that lightning was once used to punish sinners, and for today, she will replicate the past and surround the sinner with it. Mangetsu breaks free and swings Samehada around to disperse the lightning. Kamika quickly prepares another attack, thinking that it may cost the rest of her Magic Energy, but she needs to test how hungry Samehada is. Kamika unleashes her ultimate attack, the Ultimate Paper Blizzard: Rainbow Dance. Annoyed, Mangetsu swings Samehada down, cutting the attack in half and sending it to the area behind him, which is completely destroyed. Kamika calls it impossible, claiming the spell is powerful enough to kill an S-Class Dark Wizard. Mangetsu says that the class doesn’t matter; every attack is a meal for Samehada, who will never get full, calling it a rookie mistake on Kamika’s part. She promptly collapses unconscious while cursing, with Mangetsu remember that Magic is the very life force of Wizards, guessing that the attack drained her. Mangetsu calls it lame, and while he got to test Samehada, he didn’t work up a sweat. He decides to get back to his mission and not let his teammates show him up, calling himself stronger than them with Samehada at his side. Reports come into Intelligence about four enemies wreaking havoc in Crocus. When the status of the Defense Division around Abyss Palace is asked about, it is told that their forces are bogged down against the new enemies, and they’ll never be able to contain the enemy at this rate, meaning civilians will be caught in the crossfire. Mavis slams her hands on the table and decides that they should go in and get their hands dirty, surprising Shikaku. Mavis states that while the Defense Division deals with outside, they as fighters have a duty to deal with inside. After Shikaku reminds Mavis of their assigned post, Beckman agrees with Mavis, since they call all hold their own in battle. Kisuke adds that Hibiki and Warren can hold down the fort, and contact the commanders if they need them. He states that the situation requires an unconventional solution. Calling it a drag, Shikaku asks what’s the plan for them to take care of the situation. Kisuke decides to head for the officers’ district and split up, thinking that that’s the Coalition’s first priority. Kisuke then pulls out a remote and pushes a button, grinning about a little something to help them. When Beckman asks, Kisuke says he’s calling in some party favors, with Shikaku calling it reinforcements. As three new figures enter, Kisuke says it’s a side project he’s been working on. After a while of the alarm going off, Dordoni sighs about the sounds of battle echoing without him being involved, asking how he could not be of value to any operation taking place. He calls it a cruel world while crying a river, bemoaning being devalued so much he’s left alone in a dark corner, calling torture to hear his comrades fight without his assistance. Mangetsu sweat-drops at the display, saying he almost doesn’t want to deal with him, feeling kind of sorry for the guy. Sighing, Mangetsu decides that orders are orders and slashes the door open with Hiramekarei. Dordoni brightens up and cheers for a comrade saving him, giving him his thanks. Frowning, Mangetsu tells him to shut up and that he’s not there to save him. Happy cheering halted, Dordoni asks what he just said. Mangetsu spells it out that he’s there to kill him. Unbelieving, Dordoni laughs and tells the Niño that it was a good joke. Mangetsu says it isn’t, and being called Niño is weird. He explains that he already killed Fuguki and Dordoni is next. Dordoni finally realizes his situation and gasps. Mangetsu grins that he’s dead serious. Since they were captured, they will be executed. Dordoni asks if Konton allowed this, and Mangetsu says to believe it. Dordoni insists that he can’t die there, calling it unbecoming, with Mangetsu giving a mocking apology. Raising Hiramekarei, Mangetsu says it isn’t anything personal…okay maybe the monologue annoyed him enough to make it personal. Before Mangetsu swings down, two digital blades appear out of nowhere, one striking Hiramekarei while the other cuts off Mangetsu’s hand. Crying out in surprise as his hand reforms, Mangetsu demands to know who did that. He then faces the Jail-Break Team, with most surprised at what happened. Yukio, who does not look happy, observes that they’re on the same side, and asks Mangetsu why he was trying to kill him. Appearing Characters Kagura Mikazuchi Mifune Silvers Rayleigh Akon Isshin Kurosaki Hibiki Lates Benn Beckman Mavis Vermillion Warren Rocko Kisuke Urahara Shikaku Nara Nemu Kurotsuchi Kama Kamika Neppa Uosuke Cosmos Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Kuro Shien Mangetsu Hōzuki Fuguki Suikazan Seilah Luppi Antenor Ikaruga Absalom Dan Katō Byro Erza Knightwalker Ibiki Morino Jura Neekis Yuka Suzuki Toby Horhorta Gerhalv Rilten Gavreaux Dox Jewelry Bonney Urouge Izumo Kamizuki Kotetsu Hagane Gideon Alver Gwenhael Lee Gremmy Thoumeaux Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio Abilities Magic * Multi-Angle Acid * Iron Rock Wall: Continuous Formation * Wave * Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance * Paper Blizzard: Yellow Dance * Ultimate Paper Blizzard: Rainbow Dance Jutsu * Water Style: Raging River * Water Style: Syrup Trap * Water Clone Jutsu * Substitution * Genjutsu ** Spinning World Fullbring * Digital Radial Invaders ** Shien * Light Bringer * Invaders Must Die ** Chatroom Soul Reaper Powers * Flash-Step Devil Fruit * Clear Clear Fruit Curse * Macro Weapons * Samehada * Hiramekarei Schrift * the Velocity * the Vibration * the Vendetta * the Vanishing Point Quincy Powers * Reishi ball * Hirenkyaku * Spirit Weapon Shotgun * Blut Vene Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 57 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Infiltration Next Chapter: Chapter 59 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Letter V Category:Mercurius Prison Break Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign